Itchi must win!
by DaSoulMan123
Summary: Itchi realizes he is in love with Maka.He then sets out on an epic quest top win Maka's heart. T for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first big project. Hope you enjoy. I will be introducing another new character in my next story.**

"SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!" Screamed Itchi as he ran from a wall of spikes right tailing him. He quickly turned a corner and the spikes were impaled into the wall. He peeked out from the corner and looked around. _No one's here._ He thought. _Not even Maka. Where the hell did she go? _"SOUL RESONANCE!" _What the hell was that? Sounded like it came from this room._ Itchi opened the large door to see Maka and the being that shot the spikes fighting it out. _Ahhh now I see. _"HEY! Cayetano Godino! We have unfinished business." Itchi screamed to the fighting killer. "Very well. Two child souls is better than one as they always say." He lurched toward Itchi, but was stopped dead cold. A blade was now implanted in his skull. "YAHOO! I killed the baddy!" Screamed Black*Star with a little dance. "Hey if he's dead, why is he still moving?" Asked Tsubaki now in her human form. "He is literally on the verge of becoming a Kishin. Exactly one child soul away. So in other words he's one notch down from Asura." Said Itchi watching the killer slowly get up from the ground. "That means there's no chance you can beat him." Said Maka looking quite worried. "I'm sorry Itchi I didn't know it was going to be this dangerous. I pick horrible first missions." Itchi looked up at Maka and said "You underestimate me. I surpass even the Grim Reaper himself. That's why he's always trying so hard to keep me on the path of good." He looked back at the killer who was now standing up with a healed wound. "Shall we start?" Asked Itchi with a slightly disturbing grin. "After you." Said the killer readying his large spiked bat. Itchi used his famous God sword for this battle. It had the face of a human and a face of a dragon as the hilt and was almost completely gold. Itchi lurched at the killer and swung at him, but was blocked by his bat. "Fuck." Itchi cursed as he was flung into a wall by the force of the killers bat. "Well that didn't feel pleasant." He said as he wiped some blood from his lip. He detached his body from the wall and screamed those familiar words. Familiar to him anyway. "Self Soul Resonance: Mega Slicer." A large light surrounded his blade and he lurched once again to the killer. He was blocked again, but he quickly broke free and swung from the side. It hit the killer and left a hefty gash in his side. The killer had let down his guard and was vulnerable. Itchi landed a blow to his other side chopping off his hand in the process. "ENOUGH!" The killer suddenly screamed. "NOW YOU DIE!" Suddenly a bright light surrounded him much like it had with Itchi's sword. "Special Ability: Death Wave." Suddenly a large black barrier surrounded the killer and flew out in all directions. Everyone blocked it somehow except for Itchi who was on the floor. "NO!" Screamed Maka as she jumped in front of Itchi and blocked the barrier with Soul. And as Itchi lied there staring at the brave girl who just saved his life, the feelings he thought he was feeling were confirmed. He loved Maka.

**Next chapter soon. And yes this is a prequel to my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And we continue.**

Itchi's mission has begun. His mission: Win Maka's heart. He loves her, but he's not quite sure the feelings neutral. He will win Maka's heart, no matter how generic his attempts may be.

Attempt 1: Operation Movie Time

It was a Friday evening. Not the awesome Friday evening like in the movies, but the crappy one that makes you feel like just staying in. Not the best time for Itchi to make his move, but he was determined to win her over. "Hey Maka. Whatch ya' doing tonight?" Asked Itchi as he walked beside Maka on the way to her house. "Nothing really. Why?" Replied Maka as she reached the door. "Well that new movie came out and going to the movies by your self is just weird." Said Itchi now looking a little uncomfortable. Maka smiled and said "Sure. I'll call up the others and we'll head over tonight." _Fuck,_ Itchi thought to himself. _It was supposed to be just us! _Maka walked into her house and closed the door. "Off to my little dungeon until tonight." Itchi said to himself as he walked away. 10 minutes later and he was walking in the maze that was the DWMA basement. "Hey Crona." He said as he walked by Crona's room. "Hi." A small voice replied from behind the door. Itchi opened up the large metal door to the room next to Crona's and walked in making sure to be extra quiet while closing it. _Still asleep_ Itchi thought looking at the body on his bed. _Well as they say, let sleeping dogs lie. _Itchi walked up to the body and smacked it on the face. _Or just kick tem the fuck outta your bed._ "Get up Soul." Itchi said while wiping the sheets off of Soul. "Huh? Oh, sorry." Soul replied with a sleepy look in his eyes. "Thanks. Blaire has been molesting me while I sleep so I get no sleep anymore." He said throwing on his shirt. "Yeah, yeah I know. Now get the hell out of here before people start to question why I had a shirtless man in my bed." Itchi said while opening the door for Soul. Soul walked out without a word, it was already awkward enough. Soul wasn't sleeping properly so Itchi let him skip class and sleep in his room. Itchi's room was exactly like Crona's. Dark, gloomy, and totally not Itchi's style. He wasn't under the watch of the DWMA or anything, he just didn't have any place to stay. _It'll do for now._ He thought to himself.

Despite it being night, Itchi could see clear as day. The signs from the theater were blinding. He never quite understood the light up movie posters. They were so bright you couldn't even read the movie title. "Hey!" Itchi's thoughts were cut off by well, every one. "Have you been practicing that?" Itchi said as he turned around to face the group. "A little responded Liz with a little grin. "So what movie are we watching exactly?" Asked Kid looking a little uncomfortable from the un-symmetrical theater. "Well that new Saw movie just came out and it looks interesting." Said Itchi pointing to the show times. "Oh yeah I heard about that. Apparently Jig-Saw is a robot in this one!" Said Soul now looking excited. "Damn. The next show doesn't start until 9:00." Itchi said studying the show times. "I guess we should go grab a bite to eat first." "Sounds good to me." Responded Maka pointing to a diner down the street. "How about there?" "Sure."

They had all eaten and were now just sitting down in the theater. The movie started about 5 minutes later, and instantly Itchi felt his stomach turn. _COME ON! Don't pussy out! Be a man. Do the right thing! I'll make my move a little later in the movie._ The movie was about 30 minutes in when some guy got a pillar jammed into his stomach. The entire theater was filled with high pitched squeals when suddenly an arm latched onto his. _YES! Maka's coming to me!_ Itchi turned his head to the right expecting to see a terrified Maka on his arm, but instead he found a terrified Kid. "Ah! What the hell? Let go!" Itchi screamed as he tried to break free from Kid's grip. "That death was so un-symmetrical! It's horrible!" Kid screamed not paying attention to Itchi's wiggling arm and screams. The entire audience shushed them and they instantly stopped and resumed to watch the movie. "Oh wow Itchi, I didn't know you were that kind of person." Maka said trying to keep quiet. "What do you mean?" Itchi replied looking confused. "Oh it's alright, gay pride and all." Maka said turning her head and continuoing to watch the movie. "GAY!" Itchi screamd looking at Maka in amazement. SHHHHHHH "All right, all right, jeez." _Great! Well I fucked up this plan._


End file.
